


Colorful

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [9]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Soulmates, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Will i ever stop just doing rarepairs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Albert had two fears: never finding his soulmate and being color blind when he did find them.OrThree times Albert thought he found his soulmate and the one time he did*That colorblind soulmate au





	Colorful

_ i. _

 

_ Antonio ‘Racetrack’ Higgins _

 

_ Seventh Grade _

 

Albert had two fears: never finding his soulmate and being color blind when he did find them.

 

His friends never understood that. He was scared to be like Smalls (though Smalls didn’t have a soulmate), never seeing the correct colors. He wanted to know what color eyes his soulmate had. He wanted to find his favorite color. He wanted to see if the grass was really ‘green’ or if the ocean was really ‘blue’.

 

When he confronted his best friend, Antonio (or Racetrack as deemed by Jack Kelly), about this fear he gave an understanding smile.

 

Race was always there for Albert. He helped him with everything. Math homework, his off days, reminding him about his meds. He helped him a lot.

 

The first party the friend group had that wasn't a birthday party was at Jack's house. Medda had left for work and they were all there anyways, so Jack suggested spin the bottle. 

 

Jack went first. 

 

It had landed on Blink and so on and so forth. Then Davey landed on Albert. 

 

Albert knew nothing would happen, so he wasn't too disappointed. 

 

After the kiss Albert spun it. 

 

It landed on Race. 

 

Albert's heart began racing.

 

Maybe God was trying to tell him his soulmate was his best friend all along, that maybe this was the love of his life and he wasn’t looking in the right places. 

 

So, he kissed him. 

 

He pulled away, the group whooping and hollering as they pulled away. 

 

He frowned.

 

Everything was the same.  

 

He texted his grandmother, asking her to pick him up a little after he kissed Romeo.

 

He never told her what happened.

  
  
  


_ ii. _

 

_ Jorgelino Josephino ‘JoJo’ De La Guerra _

 

_ Tenth Grade _

 

JoJo spent the night about two months after they started dating. 

 

The only one of their friends that knew about the relationship was Spot, Race, and Elmer. They promised to keep it quiet since they knew they hadn’t fully come out yet and were just keeping it hidden for now.

 

Albert found some sort of thrill sneaking around like this. The hand holding, the secret dates, the gentle whispers, the lame and cheesy romantic gestures. He enjoyed it.

 

He was happy with JoJo. 

 

JoJo was funny, sweet, respectful, caring. He was everything Albert wanted. 

 

Albert didn’t really worry much about their relationship except for if he was the one.

 

So, he suggested they finally move to the next step.

 

Kissing.

 

To say Albert was nervous was an understatement. 

 

When they leaned in Albert ended up grabbing JoJo’s arm as if to remind himself he wouldn’t disappear. 

 

The kiss was slow and soft. They took their time, loving the feeling of each other’s lips against theirs. Albert’s hand retreated from JoJo’s arm and wrapped around his shoulders so they could get a little closer. 

 

JoJo was the first to pull back after a few moments. 

 

Their eyes met.

 

Albert almost cried. 

 

He was still grey.

 

He forced a smile and suggested a movie.

 

Albert lied when they broke up about a month later, saying his grandmother found out and told him he wasn’t ready for a relationship. 

 

He’d never felt worse.

  
  


_ iii. _

 

_ Patrick ‘Finch’ Cortes _

 

_ Eleventh Grade _

 

Albert wasn’t one for parties, he also wasn’t the one for drinking.

 

So the fact that he found himself at a party, holding a solo cup, feeling like this was a bad idea was a new sight for many people.

 

He was on his third drink for the night and finding out he couldn’t hold his alcohol well. 

 

He took another swig, feeling the beer go down quickly as he looked back at the guy across the room. He knew him, but God, he couldn’t remember his name. Blue Jay? Robin?  _ Fuck _ , he knew it was a bird!

 

Cardinal? Finch?

 

Yeah, he looked like a Finch. 

 

Not the actual fucking bird, of course, he was too hot to look like a feathered creature. 

 

Finch began walking towards him, moving past people grinding against each other. He lifted his cup to his lips and took a sip as he finally reached the shorter male. They stared at each other for a moment, obviously, they knew what was going to happen, they didn’t need to say anything. 

 

So they leaned in, meeting each other’s lips instantly. They weren’t taking this slow, they were desperate, taking in the taste of each other. 

 

Albert could taste what he could only assume was whiskey, but  _ God _ , this felt right. 

 

He knew he said he’d save himself, but right now that was completely gone from his mind as he felt one arm wrap around his waist as the other went up his shirt. 

 

The soft pair of pink lips began leading down to his jaw, kisses being left everywhere. 

 

Before he knew it they were in a room. 

 

*

 

He stared at the ceiling. He prayed that this was just taking longer than expected and that maybe he found the right person and that the ceiling would turn into a different color in a few short moments.

 

He almost cried when the same disgusting color never left. 

  
  


_ +i. _

 

_ Spot Conlon _

 

_ Second Year of College _

 

Albert stared out the window of the apartment, taking in the bright lights and dark sky and the people below walking. Some drunk, others sober.

 

He heard Spot shift on his side from where he was laying on the floor, his soft sigh informing Albert he was still up even though it was one in the morning and Spot had to go to class early that day. 

 

Albert glanced over at the other, the noise from outside keeping them company as he noticed Spot biting the skin beside his nail and his eyes only half open as he continued on the page. He grinned to himself watching the other. 

 

“How about you read that later? You look exhausted.” Albert whispered unintentionally. 

 

Surprisingly, it still got the male’s attention. 

 

Spot looked up, blinking slightly to stay awake. Albert smiled a little wider and he stood from his seat to take the other’s book. “Okay, you come on.” 

 

Spot let out a soft sigh as Albert helped him up and held his hand a moment longer, just staring at the other’s light hand before meeting the taller’s gaze. 

 

The silence was gladly accepted as they studied the other; just the feeling of the others hands, the way one’s lips was a soft smile and the other’s was a tired frown, the acne that was spread across the others face, how long Spot’s eyelashes were compared to Albert’s short ones.

 

It was a moment to themselves, just taking it all in before they finally headed to their rooms. 

 

Albert flicked the lights off, fingers still grasped around Spot’s. They got to Spot’s room before they finally let go. The hall light was off, but Albert could still see Spot despite the darkness. 

 

Albert looked at Spot in the dark hall before leaning down and pressing their lips together, neither seeming to mind. Once they pulled away he saw the shorter give a small smile before mumbling a soft ‘good night’ and entering the dark room. 

 

*

 

Albert woke up to someone shaking his arm. 

 

“Whaaaaaat?” He whined, throwing his arm over his eyes. 

 

“Look at me.” Spot said. 

 

“Why should I?” Albert joked with a soft hum. 

 

“Jack said your eyes are hazel.” 

 

“Why are you talking about my eyes?” 

 

“Look at me.” The other said, sounding frustrated.  

 

Albert let out a sigh before looking at Spot. He was holding his phone in his hand.

 

He was so colorful.


End file.
